


Außer Sicht

by eurydike



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich kann das nicht mehr“, sagt Q. „Ich kann nicht in der einen Woche mit dir schlafen und in der nächsten dabei zusehen, wie auf dich geschossen wird. Ich kann es einfach nicht.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Außer Sicht

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595908) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



Bond ist auf einer Mission in Hanoi und das Problem ist, dass Q nichts sehen kann.

„Bleiben Sie am Ball“, sagt Q. „Etwas blockiert mein System.“

„Was?“ Auf Bonds Leitung ertönt Gewehrfeuer und dann ein Murmeln: „Ich bin hier draußen ein leichtes Ziel, Q. Sie müssen mir raus helfen.“

Qs Finger fliegen über die Tasten. Es ist seltsam, über ein geliehenes Fenster Bonds Welt sehen zu können – das Geschrei, das Splittern von zertrümmertem Glas, die eigenartige, rasselnde Erschütterung eines jeden Schusses –, ohne genau zu erkennen, wer denn nun schreit, woher das Glas kommt und auf wen Bond schießt.

Über die Wochen hat sich nach und nach, heimtückisch, eine dunkle Angst tief ins Mark von Qs Knochen geschlichen. Selbst mit funktionierenden Kameras würde Q sich immer noch blind fühlen.

„Q, helfen Sie mir raus“, sagt Bond noch einmal. Seine Stimme klingt fest, aber angespannt.

„In Ordnung“, sagt Q. „Ich muss nur – Sie sind in Zimmer 254.“

„Ja.“

„Sie müssen es auf die andere Seite des Gebäudes schaffen. Vom Fensterbrett im Wohnzimmer aus sollten Sie links zu einer Feuerleiter kommen.“

Q sollte nicht so sein. Ganz am Anfang war es nicht so. Es war einmal so einfach gewesen wie Schach – Sie gehen dort hin, ich schließe die Tür für Sie auf, Sie gehen in diese Richtung. Voilà. Aber nun ertönt jedes Mal, wenn Q nachzudenken versucht, ein weißes Rauschen und es ist fast so, als wäre [style type="italic"]er[/style] derjenige, der durch ein Hotel gejagt wird und dem das Herz bis zum Hals schlägt.

„Ich werde Sie nicht sterben lassen“, sagt Q und denkt dann: Das hätte ich nicht laut sagen sollen.

„Ruhe“, sagt Bond. Q kann das grelle Pfeifen der Höhenlage hören. „Jetzt bitte keine Ablenkung.“

Vierundzwanzig Sekunden später ist Q wieder online. Auf dem Monitor vor ihm erwachen die Bilder der einzelnen Kameras eines nach dem anderen zu Leben. Da ist Bond: eine winzige, selbstsichere Gestalt, die sich wie ein Käfer an der Seite des Hotels entlang bewegt. Würde Q die Hand ausstrecken, könnte er Britanniens wertvollsten Geheimagenten mit seinem Daumen zerquetschen.

Bond schafft es. Natürlich. Q atmet aus. Dann noch einmal – es ist fast ein Keuchen.

„Also, ich bin im Korridor“, sagt Bond. „Jetzt dürfen Sie unsachlich sein.“

„Das Päckchen sollte sich zwei Türen weiter zu Ihrer Linken befinden“, sagt Q.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben Recht“, sagt Bond.

Q überprüft die Monitore. Bond sollte es besser wissen, als so etwas zu fragen. „Passt schon.“

„Dann gehe ich rein.“

Nach [style type="italic"]diesem[/style] Blutbad – sie werden noch Monate später Leichen aus dem Roten Fluss fischen –, verfrachtet Q Bond auf einen Direktflug nach London, der am nächsten Tag eintrifft. Er überprüft, wer in der vietnamesischen Botschaft ein und aus geht. Er lässt ein paar Scans laufen. Er geht auf die Toilette und würgt trocken in eines der Waschbecken. Er geht an seinen Platz zurück. Er legt letzte Hand an die Konstruktion einer Pistole, an der er die vergangene Woche gearbeitet hat.

Das alles an einem einzigen Tag.

________________________________________

So weit ist es also gekommen.

Q hat angefangen zu schwanken. Das ist ihm während der langsam und vorsichtig dahinziehenden Monate bewusst geworden: Die Berg- und Talfahrt wurde immer offensichtlicher.

Wenn Bond in London ist, ist alles einfach. Frühstück. Kaffee. Arbeit. Mittagessen. Ein kurzer Anruf in einer Toilettenpause oder vielleicht trainiert Bond auch gerade und treibt es weit über den Punkt hinaus, an dem ein normaler Mensch gesagt hätte, okay, das reicht, Schluss jetzt. Nachmittags kommt Q nach Hause wie der Stamm eines Liedes, der sich dem Refrain angleicht. In ihm spielt eine wortlose Melodie. Seine Freude scheint unumgänglich; wie etwas, für das bereits ein Vorvertrag besteht, eine vorausgegangene Schlussfolgerung.

Aber da gibt es auch Orte, an die Q ihm nicht folgen kann.

Ein trüber, schnell fließender Fluss in Goa. Eine schmutzige Ebene in Usbekistan.

Entgegen weit verbreiteter Annahme ist Q nicht allwissend – er kann nicht den ganzen Globus abdecken. Es gibt immer tote Winkel. Es gibt Orte, an denen selbst der mächtige Q im Dunkeln tappt.

Wie als Friedensangebot stellt Moneypenny eine Tasse Tee vor ihm aufs Pult. „Ist er wieder auf einer Mission?“

Alle können es sehen. Sogar Q kann es sehen.

Wenn Bond weg ist, ist Q ein anderer Mensch.

________________________________________

„Das muss aufhören“, sagt Q.

Bond legt den Teelöffel mit einem leisen Klirren neben die Tasse. Bond hat den Blick immer noch auf die Zeitung auf seinem Schoss gerichtet, aber Q spürt, dass er nun Bonds volle Aufmerksamkeit hat: unmittelbar und siedend heiß. 

„Ich kann das nicht mehr“, sagt Q.

Bond legt eine Seite um.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, was das ist“, sagt Q. „Was ist das genau? Es stand nicht in der Stellenbeschreibung. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es mir, über eine gewisse rudimentäre Ebene hinaus, egal sein sollte, ob du weit weg in der sibirischen Steppe in Stücke gehackt wirst oder nicht.“

„Lass das M nur ja nicht hören“, sagt Bond.

„Du bist eine Kapitalanlage“, sagt Q. „Und nicht einmal von meinem Geld. Ich sollte dir nicht so zugetan sein.“

Bond schließt die Zeitung. Eine klare, präzise Bewegung, die in Q einerseits den Drang erweckt, Bond zu berühren, und sich andererseits von ihm zu entfernen.

„Du denkst zu viel nach.“

„Tja, einer von uns beiden muss es tun“, sagt Q. „Und weil das nicht du bist, kann ebenso gut ich das übernehmen. Es funktioniert auf lange Frist nicht, Bond. Ich bin nicht wie du. Ich kann mich nicht nach Belieben von Dingen lösen. Ich kann nicht in der einen Woche mit dir schlafen und in der nächsten dabei zusehen, wie auf dich geschossen wird. Ich bin nicht...“ Er schnaubt frustriert. „Ich kann es einfach nicht.“

„Du vertraust nicht darauf, dass ich mich nicht umbringen lasse.“

„Es ist nicht so einfach, versuch nicht, es so einfach klingen zu lassen“, blafft Q. 

Bond sieht ihn ruhig an. „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen.“

„Das heißt noch gar nichts. Schon ein Fehlschuss kann dich töten. Ein Granatsplitter. Ein Sturz vom falschen Gebäude. Und so, wie du fährst, würde es mich nicht wundern...“

„Q“, sagt Bond.

„Ich denke, wir sollten aufhören“, sagt Q. „Ich denke, wir sollten einfach – aufhören.“

Sie sitzen da und sehen einander an.

„Das löst das Problem auch nicht“, sagt Bond schließlich.

„Bevor das passiert ist, ging's mir gut“, sagt Q. „Ich konnte funktionieren. Ich konnte dich durch eine Mission führen, ohne in kalten Schweiß auszubrechen. Ich konnte dir deine Flugtickets überreichen, ohne sie in Stücke reißen und in Brand stecken zu wollen. Ich weiß genau, was hier geschieht. Und ich weiß, dass wir es nur so in Ordnung bringen können.“

„Aber du hast gerade gesagt, dass du dich nicht nach Belieben von Dingen lösen kannst.“

Q zuckt mit den Schultern. „Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. Das wird schon.“

Es vergeht eine Weile.

„Gut“, sagt Bond schließlich. Q schaut zu, wie die blauen Augen versteinert und kalt werden. Das ist der Ausdruck, den Bond seinen Feinden zeigt. „Wenn du das willst. Ich kann meine Sachen bis heute Nachmittag aus deiner Wohnung schaffen.“

„Okay“, sagt Q und atmet erleichtert aus. „Das wäre nett.“

________________________________________

Moneypenny hat seinen Computer verschoben. Sie sitzt in ihrem Bleistiftrock mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen auf seinem Pult.

Q nimmt die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren. „Es ist etwas früh am Morgen für...“

„Wo ist er hin?“, fragt Moneypenny.

Q tut so, als sei er wahnsinnig beschäftigt damit, Zucker in seinen Tee zu rühren. Dann nippt er übertrieben langsam daran. Moneypenny sitzt auf einigen wichtigen Dokumenten und Q überlegt, wie er die dort weg bekommt, ohne Fragen beantworten zu müssen.

„Er hat gestern Abend alles stehen und liegen lassen und ist einfach gegangen“, sagt Moneypenny geradlinig, wie immer, wenn es um etwas Wichtiges geht. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben ihn nicht provoziert, etwas Dummes zu tun.“

„Dafür muss man ihn nicht provozieren“, sagt Q.

Moneypenny seufzt. Ganz unerwartet wird ihr Gesicht weicher. „Ist etwas passiert?“

„Meine Waschmaschine ist kaputt gegangen.“

„Q“, sagt Monypenny. Sie nimmt ihm die Tasse aus der Hand und stellt sie hinter sich. „Ich will nicht in etwas herumschnüffeln, das mich nichts angeht. Aber es geht mich etwas an, wenn M einen Herzanfall bekommt, weil sein bester Agent einfach verschwindet. Ohne Nachricht, ohne Anhaltspunkt, wo er sein könnte und was er dort macht.“

„Ich glaube, er braucht einfach nur etwas Zeit für sich“, sagt Q und fühlt sich merklich unwohl dabei. „Er kommt schon zurück.“

„Wie können Sie sich dessen so sicher sein?“

Q ist sich nicht sicher. Q war sich noch nie über irgendetwas sicher. In dem Moment, in dem er meint, James Bond festgenagelt zu haben – so ist er also, endlich, _endlich_ – ist wieder alles anders.

„Sie sitzen auf dem Prototyp unseres allerersten explodierenden Briefumschlags“, sagt Q.

Moneypenny sieht ihn einfach nur an.

________________________________________

In Qs Wohnung sieht alles so aus, wie es war, bevor Bond kam.

Es ist nicht leer. Bei weitem nicht. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund fühlt es sich auch nicht an wie zuhause.

________________________________________

Beim ersten Mal – vielleicht war es im März, als Q noch einen kühlen Kopf behielt – saß Q in einem Café in einer Nebenstraße und zerschnitt vorsichtig ein Omelette. Es war ein sehr feuchter Tag. Die Autos wühlten mit ihren Reifen eine Menge Schmutzwasser auf. Das London Eye am Horizont wirkte, als wäre es ertrunken. Im Omelette, stellte Q unglücklich fest, hatte es zu viel Pfeffer.

Bond setzte sich unelegant und taumelnd in einen Korbstuhl an seinen Tisch.

Q hielt inne, die Gabel voller Ei fast an seinem Mund.

„Q“, sagte Bond. Er war blasser als sonst. „Es tut mir leid, ich muss Ihr Mittagessen unterbrechen.“

„Sie sollten doch in Kairo sein“, sagte Q.

„Ich _bin_ in Kairo“, sagte Bond. „Wenn Sie wissen, was ich meine.“

Q legte seine Gabel ab. Er nahm die Serviette von seinem Schoss und wischte sich die Finger ab, nur um sich mit etwas zu beschäftigen. Bond saß seltsam da, als wolle er seine eine Seite schonen. An seinem Kragen prangte ein einzelner Blutfleck.

„Sie wurden angeschossen“, sagte Q und spürte, wie ihm das Grauen kam. 

„Sie haben hervorragende kombinatorische Fähigkeiten“, sagte Bond.

Q nahm ihn mit in seine Wohnung, weil das der einzige halbsichere Ort war, der ihm auf die Schnelle einfiel. Er schaltete das Licht im Hausflur an und setzte Bond ins Wohnzimmer. Dann, als Bond seine Jacke auszog, wurde ihm bewusst, was für eine schlechte Idee das war.

Sie schafften es – Q mit dem Verbandkasten, Bond mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Danke“, sagte Bond nachher.

„Keine Ursache“, sagte Q, fühlte sich seltsam förmlich und wusch sich das Blut unter den Nägeln weg.

Ein Teil von ihm flüsterte, aber er hatte damals nicht darauf gehört:

_Das hättest du verhindern können._

________________________________________

Jemand hat ihm einen Zeitungsausschnitt aufs Pult gelegt.

Eine Leiche wurde aus dem Jangtsekiang gefischt. Ein unbekannter weißer Mann. Nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste – so etwas geschieht jeden Tag, – doch Q macht sich Sorgen. Das blinde Gefühl überfällt ihn jäh. Es ist erschreckend.

Er verstaut den Artikel unter verschiedenen großen, eindrucksvoll wirkenden Akten. 

An diesem Nachmittag löscht er versehentlich eine Blaupause, an der er den ganzen Monat gearbeitet hat. 

So geht es nicht. So sollte es nicht laufen. Q ist die körperlose Stimme, der objektive Beobachter mit Karte und Kompass an der Seitenlinie, er ist nicht beteiligt. Q überlebt auf Distanz. Eine Granate, die losgeht, ist über ein Verbindungskabel nur ein paar Dezibel. Ein entgleister Zug in Kuala Lumpur ist weniger wichtig als der Schirm, den Q, der in ein Gewitter gekommen ist, zuhause hat liegen lassen.

Der letzte Atemzug eines Agenten berührt ihn nicht. Eine Kugel, die den Schädel von jemandem durchbohrt, tut ihm nicht weh.

„Ich finde, Sie sollten einen Tag frei nehmen“, sagt Moneypenny und blickt ihn forschend an.

„Mir geht’s gut“, sagt Q und reibt sich die Augen. „Bin nur etwas müde.“

In Wahrheit ist es in seiner Brust so leer, wie an dem Tag, an dem seine Eltern starben.

________________________________________

Q geht nach Hause und James Bond ist in seiner Wohnung und durchwühlt den Wäschekorb.

Q lässt die Einkaufstüten zu Boden fallen. Dann fällt ihm ein, dass sich in einer eine Schachtel Eier befindet.

„Scheiße, verdammte Scheiße“, sagt Q. „Wegen dir habe ich gerade – was tust du?“

Bond sieht nicht allzu mitgenommen aus. Wenigstens sieht er, Qs Meinung nach, nicht so aus, als wäre er gerade aus einem Fluss gekrabbelt. Bond sieht so aus, wie er zuhause immer aussieht – etwas deplatziert. Man kann es nicht übersehen, wenn Bond einen Raum betritt. Er scheint der Luft die Wärme und den Sauerstoff zu entziehen.

„Ich vermisse eine Smith & Wesson“, sagt Bond. „Du hast sie nicht vielleicht gesehen?“

Q starrt ihn an.

„Es könnte sein, dass ich sie im Küchenschrank habe kleben lassen“, sagt Bond.

„Oh“, sagt Q.

Bond wirft ein benutztes Handtuch in den Wäschekorb und macht ihn zu. „Das war ein subtiler Versuch, dich dazu zu bringen, dir den Schrank anzusehen, Q. Nur für den Fall, dass dir das entgangen ist.“

„Oh“, sagt Q noch einmal.

Q geht und öffnet den Schrank. Dann schließt er ihn wieder. Etwas in ihm ist laut, durcheinander und schreit nach Beachtung. Er kann den Herzschlag in seinen Ohren hören. Unter der Spüle hat es Schimmel – da hat es immer, immer Schimmel –, er stochert abwesend mit einem Fingernagel daran herum.

Q würde jetzt ganz gerne wieder atmen können.

„Ich bin fündig geworden“, sagt er schließlich. Er richtet sich auf. „Das ist von mir, oder? An dich kodiert?“

Bond nickt und streckt seine Hand aus. „Genau.“

Q erinnert sich an Bonds Hände auf seinem Hüftbein, die ihn festhielten. Q erinnert sich an ihr schweres, wildes Flüstern in dieser Nacht: _Du bist nun auch auf mich kodiert. Du gehörst mir._

„007“, sagt Q und hält inne. „Nein, das ist nicht richtig. James.“

Bond wartet.

Q seufzt und lässt ihm den Revolver in die Hand fallen. „Hier. Nimm ihn. Wo gehst du hin?“

„Noch keine Ahnung“, sagt Bond. „Hoffentlich da hin, wo niemand drauf wartet, mich zu erschießen.“

„James“, sagt Q noch einmal.

Bond packt ihn am Handgelenk. Ein Schlag fährt Q den Arm hoch, geht ihm durch Mark und Bein und schneidet ihm fast die Luft ab. Bevor ihm überhaupt klar ist, was er tut, torkelt er vorwärts. Bonds Mund und seiner treffen sich auf halbem Weg, die Wucht drückt ihn gegen den Kühlschrank – all die nervtötenden Kühlschrankmagnete bohren sich in seinen Rücken –, Q versucht, sich an Bonds Schultern zu klammern, und kann das tiefe Geräusch nicht unterdrücken, das seiner Kehle entflieht, als Bond ihn in die Lippe beißt.

„Das wird ein Desaster“, hört Q sich selbst sagen.

„Nein“, sagt Bond. „Nein, wirklich nicht.“

________________________________________

Mitten in der Nacht schlüpft Q leise aus dem Bett und zieht sich an.

Er stellt sich auf seinen Balkon. Normalerweise meidet Q diesen Ort wie die Pest. Nach den Jahren, in denen er Pläne für Heckenschützen entworfen hat, ist ihm nicht danach, ein so einfaches Ziel abzugeben. Aber es ist ruhig und die Stadt liegt wie eine flimmernde Landkarte vor ihm: Das ist die Welt, die Q im Blick hat, diese flimmernde, undurchsichtige, flüchtige Welt, die er mit nur einem einzigen Anschlag einer Taste erschaffen oder vernichten kann. 

Bond hat einmal gesagt: _Q, der Unterschied zwischen dir und Silva ist, dass dich noch nie jemand verraten hat._

„Denkst du wieder nach?“

Q wendet sich von der Aussicht ab. „Eigentlich versuche ich, von dir wegzukommen. Du machst es mir sehr schwer.“

„Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn“, sagt Bond. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wer das gesagt hat. Aber ich glaube, ich war's nicht.“

In Bonds Stimme klingt so etwas wie ein Lächeln mit. Q würde ihn am liebsten treten.

Q würde ihn auch gerne küssen, sehr fest.

„Ich kann mich auch nicht erinnern, wer das gesagt hat“, sagt Q. „Aber derjenige war damals vermutlich sehr dumm.“

„Es ist nicht dumm, Angst zu haben“, sagt Bond.

„Ist es nicht?“

„Nein.“ Bond stellt sich neben ihn und stützt sich mit den Ellenbogen an der Brüstung ab. „Aber du kannst nicht jeden beschützen, den du liebst. Ich habe es schon versucht. Aber das geht nicht.“ An der Seite von Bonds Nacken sind klare Zahnabdrücke zu sehen, Q wendet den Blick ab. „Es ist niemandes Fehler. Es geschieht einfach.“

Einen Moment lang blicken sie beide in die Ferne. Der Mond ist klein und verschämt, nur ein cremefarbener Fleck am Himmel. Eine Ampel wechselt von Rot auf Orange auf Grün. Irgendwo trillert ein Vogel.

„Aber es wird leichter“, sagt Bond schließlich.

„Ja“, sagt Q.

Die Stadt unter ihnen schläft weiter.


End file.
